Trainee of the Heart
by BooksMakeMagicForMe
Summary: Seneca has never let anyone close to him, but when he falls for a trainee Gamemaker, will he accept that his heart isn't made of stone, that it is alright to love?


Seneca Crane sighs as he sits in his office. Today is the day when he begins to train the potential Gamemakers and teach them the skills they would need to host and run a successful Hunger Games. Seneca, personally, hates the Games more than anything else in existence. He has always supported the Rebellion, the Revolution, the Other Side, whatever they want to be called. Seneca's father was born in District 1, but he made his fortune and the right friends, and moved to the Capitol. He met Seneca's mother, and the rest is history. Seneca has never wished to live in this frozen city, where disease and hunger and famine and drought don't exist. Where the people only care about the new shower scents and what colour eyeliner looks good with their crazy clothing choices. He has often thought about leaving, going to a District, maybe 1 or 2? As much as he wants to deny it though, he probably couldn't live without his high-tech machines to do everything for him. The only reason he's in shape is because he makes a point of working out as often as possible. He may be one of the only Gamemakers in history with a six-pack!

Seneca walks out of his office to the Control Room, and is greeted by the newbies. A tall fellow of about 19, with blonde hair, icy eyes and a Victor-esque look about him. He introduces himself as Cato Hawthorne. Seneca remembers him from the 74th Annual Hunger Games, he had an amazing win. The girl to Cato's left is short, dark-skinned and extraordinarily skinny, and her name is Renée Trinket. The boy by her side is most definitely a boy, not a man. Michael Taylor, Seneca thinks, remembering it from the reports. He's about 16 and has that look of fear that small animals get before you, oh I don't know, break their wings or pull off their legs. The last girl... she's stunning. Tall and thin, with creamy white skin and bright blue eyes, no strange Capitol fashions, just... plain. But gorgeous. Remy Donlon. Each future Gamemaker was shaking slightly, except for Remy. Seneca steels himself for the week ahead and introduces himself.

He begins to talk about the certain traits and skills needed to become a Gamemaker, how you must be detatched from the Tributes in the Games, how important debating and public speaking are. He knows that they all possess the necessary qualifications, and have graduated top of their classes. Obviously, Michael must be extraordinary if he's as young as Seneca thinks he is. Remy looks to be about 18, maybe 19 at a push. A little young for Seneca's 23 years, but not that bad. It's only when this thought comes to his mind and he reprocesses it that he realises; he's falling fast and hard for a trainee of all people. He won't be training all of the newbies, only one. The one with the most potential, the one who might one day take his place. Though, that will only happen if President Snow puts him to death. Which is a definite possibility if this year's Hunger Games isn't a success.

The real training begins, with Seneca quizzing the newbies on basic information such as "How do you create a simple programme to create acid rain in a specific area?". Remy had all of the answers, and when it came to the time where Seneca had to choose who to train, he of course picked her. They chat as they walk around the facility, with Remy often asking questions which Seneca happily answers. He can't believe that this eighteen/nineteen year old is the only person who has ever really gotten through to him, and he finds himself feeling pleased with her interest in all things Gamemaker. She smiles as they enter her new office and she glances around, laughing a little. "It's better than my old place at the College, I basically had a desk and a pen that didn't work!" she smiles, and he chuckles, noting the differences. This office has a plush couch, a mahogany desk, a desk chair and a monitor for Remy to use as she pleases. Yeah... This office is definitely better. Seneca and Remy talk about anything and everything for the remainder of the day, and Seneca's feelings for her continue to grow, despite any attempts made at trying to stop it.hHHH


End file.
